Dark knight
by sayers
Summary: She looked to me as though I was her knight in shining armor. How could I tell her the truth. I was more of the dark knight. The one who killed, and hurt people. I couldn't tell her, she was my fragile human. ExB Set in 1918 during Edward's rebellion
1. Monster

I wrote this after many failed attempts to play the game Spore, on my laptop. Technology is so frustrating.

**Disclaimer: I own none of this except the plot concept. All belongs to Mrs. Meyers. **

**Chapter 1: Monster**

1918

Edwards POV:

The voices. The voices. They consumed my thoughts, all the time. 24 hours a day. 7 days a week. 365 days a year. I felt a growl arise within my throat. The temptation had crossed my mind again. I didn't know which was worse at times, the burn in my throat, or the voices that haunted my head. It's times like these when I struggle, I wish I would have stayed with Carlisle Cullen. I tried to think of how he said this.. I was a "newborn." Dying of the Spanish Influenza only two months ago, he had change me into this. _This monster. Monster. Monster. Monster_…The words I thought haunted me. How else could I describe it? I was an immortal 17 year old damned for hell. Monster sounded about right.

wandered through the streets, the burn arising stronger in my throat. I had to have _it. _Blood. A human's blood. While with Carlisle, I had been a vegetarian. With the memory, the taste of elk lingered in my throat as if I had just drank the blood. It wasn't filling at all. The craving consumed me. It had overtaken my life. Well, not life, being. Carlisle had told me it would happen. I did not imagine it to be to this degree at all. I left him just two weeks ago, letting my primitive vampire overtake. I needed human blood. Under his terms, if I needed it I would have to leave, and so I did. Was it worth it? Every time I took a drink I believes so, but every other moment my life is battle. A losing battle.

It was at twilight, the perfect time to hunt. I wandered around the streets of a town 20 miles from Carlisle. I wanted to be near him for my own comfort, but far enough way to not reveal him. There she was, was she going to be my first kill, no my third actually. She was walking back home from some show. The closer I got the louder and stronger her thoughts became.

_That show was so good. The way the man gave his life to save his wife was so sweet._

_I wonder if Jared would do that for me? _

_He said he wanted to meet me for dinner with my parents tomorrow. What should I wear pink? Purple? Yellow? Blue? _

_Oh yes, definitely blue, it makes my eyes stand out great. _

Her thoughts were annoying to say the least. I started out slowly following her, yet as her smell became stronger, my patience lessened. I knew she heard me taking it slow behind her. She picked up her pace and I could almost smell the fear. I quickened my pace, to her so soon she couldn't even turn around before I bit her neck. The blood tasted so good. It ran down my throat so smoothly. I could remember being younger and licking a cut. The blood had an iron taste to it, but now it was comparable to the my human taste of rich chocolate. Her tense body began to fall limp, not long after. I left her limp body there laying on the pavement. I couldn't bare to look at her face, as I turned to run all I saw was bright red curls sprawled on the pavement. _Monster. Monster. _My thoughts teased. I always killed them from behind, so I couldn't see their faces. The panic. The fear. And the peace when they were dead. I ran out of town that night. I was paranoid of getting caught. Being without a group also made me even more precautious.

No matter how far I ran or how fast humans thoughts followed. They were everywhere. I had to control this somehow. Somehow. As I entered the next town in the dead of night, I wandered down the streets of town. I heard a thought behind me.

_Vampire. Vampire. Vampire._

I turned swiftly to see an old lady holding garlic out to me with a wooden cross in the other hand.

I snickered. I moved closer to the woman, "You think that's going to keep me away." I growled in her face. My stature compared to her should have alone scared her off. She couldn't have been more than 4' 9" and 80 lbs.

She shoved the cross to my chin and murmured "Burn in Hell, Vamp." I lost it then. I grabbed her throat, pinning her against a nearby brick wall. I stared at her for a second. Her brown eyes narrowed at me, not showing a sign of fear. Her thoughts crashed down upon me. _I hope Emily knows Grandma Verda loves her. Oh my, this is an extraordinarily different way to die. Wait till I tell my husband in heaven how I did. I'll prove to him then I was never a crazy lady. _Her thoughts ended with a humorous tone, which contrasted her outward look toward me, but then again I was a _monster._ Her gray dress was tattered and dirty. Her dark brown hair was pinned up in a bun with multiple grey streaks running through it. I threw her down to the ground. I had looked in her in the eye and I knew for sure now no matter what she said, I couldn't kill her. I had seen her, I had heard her thoughts, I had looked into her fearless eyes and I couldn't bear to be the killer of 'Grandma Verda'. I growled at her as I slammed her down upon the pavement. Letting her lay slightly trembling as I began to walk off.

Just then, she let out a loud scream. I jerked my body around. There was a woman standing over her, picking her back up. The woman had blonde hair which seemed to overpower her small frame. Her blonde hair was thick, curly, and down to her hips. I heard the woman's voice mumble to Verda. "Let's play cat and mouse. You be the mouse. I'll be the cat. Run. Run fast." I launched my body full force straight at the woman, before she could even turn around. I pinned her to ground, her fingers clawed at my eyes and pulled at my hair. Her golden eyes, which were almost hidden by long bangs, looked straight at my golden-red tinted eyes. I slammed her head into the concrete, with a loud echo. Verda ran away, her thoughts lingering in my head, wishing me the luck of the battle. Funny woman. Very indecisive. Aren't they all? The female vampire bit my arm, the sting hit my hard causing my arm to go numb. This vampire's anger flared, her thoughts only made my aggression heighten. She played the whole murder out in her head, The scene made me angry. Angry.

"Where are you from" I growled. The air remained silent. I hit her head against the concrete again. "Where are you from" I repeated.

She remained silent. My patience was gone with her. I grabbed her arms and began to pull them apart. The ripping sound imprinted in my mind, and would stay there forever. I had ripped her to shreds. Tiny spec like shreds. I gathered up the pieces and threw them into the dirt. I didn't burn them. I didn't burn them. I had a feeling this would come back to haunt me, but the sun was on the horizon, and I was beginning to glisten. Glisten very obviously. Human's don't glisten. Don't shine. I kicked the pieces one more time to let out any old aggression. I ran my fingers through my untidy hair pulling it slightly as if that would help my situation.

The sun began to shine brightly down, I had missed my departure time. People were out, and many were now gawking. A group of men had come to confront me. The town gang I suppose. They looked slightly older than me. I would guess about 22 to 23 years old. In the prime of their lives. They flexed their muscles as they began to circle me. I had to fight. I didn't have any other way out. My throat burned once again. This wasn't good. If any one of them bled during the fight I was done in. Self-control I was certain to be lacking. One of the boys dared to get close to my face. "You're shining you know that" There was something about his tone, it sounded courageous but behind marked fear. The boys thoughts made me smirk. The gang didn't stand a chance not with that thinking, but the biggest one I knew could pose a threat. They knew what I was, and not only could I smell their blood, but their fear. "Monster" Another one mocked at me. The other echoed it.

"Run home to mommy boys, before someone really gets hurt." I growled.

The one boy, who I knew was going to the troublemaker took out a pocket knife and held it to his wrist teasingly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" I growled silently.

The boy gently slid the pocket knife over his wrist, only to make a minor indent, not strong enough to break the skin.

I growled louder. He was testing me. If he thought he was going to win by bleeding. He was wrong.

The boy put pressure on the pocket knife and slit his wrist open. The smell. It was intoxicating. The moment it entered my nostrils. A frenzy began. I stood there clenching my fists, as my whole body began to shake. My throat it burned uncontrollably. I began to growl, I planted myself firmly to the ground, until he made another small slash on his wrist. I lunged at him, the other boys went to stop me. As if they could be stronger than me. They wished. I sunk my teeth right into his wrist sucking him dry of every drop of blood in there. His last thought was _'I love you Anna'._

I banged the dead body's head against the pavement. I yelled at it, "Obviously not, you just killed yourself. Teasing me. Who do you think you are kid?" I barred my teeth to the rest of the group.

The others mortified ran. As I pulled away, I investigated the scene. I had to run. I had caused to much trouble already. Grown men were beginning to bring pitchforks and start fires. Fires. Fires. Fires. I ran. I knew they would attempt to track me, but they wouldn't find me. They would never find me. I laughed a little as I ran. They would never find me.

By the time I slowed, the human thoughts were cleared of my head. This meant I guess for this moment, I could be considered a 'omnivore'. I approached a deer, killing it faster than I could have imagined. The blood calmed the burn, and cleared my conscious for a time. It was only an animal but a human this time. I stood against a tree taking in the moment of peace, letting the sun shine upon me.

I couldn't live like this. _Monster. Monster. Monster. Monster. _My thoughts echoed. If I could kill myself, I would. If I could…I can. The next town I was going to make it known and get myself killed. This was such a simple solution to such a difficult problem. If only I had been this smart in human life.

**Review anyone? **


	2. Good Intentions

Wow. Fanfiction is super hard to figure out the first time loading everything.

**Chapter 2: Good Intentions**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this. S.M. owns it all.**

**Edward's POV**

Poor Carlisle. I had caused him more trouble, than use. His creation of me was made with good intentions. Good intentions that never happened. Carlisle was certainly most disappointed when I left him. He had high hopes for me, and to accompany him on many journeys. But this wasn't the life, I wanted, no, I'd rather die than be like this. I had to get into the next town, soon. I ran. This I would miss. Running. Running with such speed like this. It was freeing. It was the one thing I enjoyed about being a……vampire. It was twilight once again, when I entered into town. I had decided to keep out of sight until morning. I walked down back roads to keep myself occupied concentrating on the path and anything to avoid human's thoughts consuming my brain. I turned upon another back road and heard footsteps. They were light footsteps. I walked into a nearby woods to avoid confrontation. Yet, the small steps followed me. Curiosity was consuming me. Making my thirst almost impossible to feel.

I turned around, to see a small girl about age 15, following behind me. Her dark brown hair cascaded down her back to about mid-back. Her brown eyes stared at me with such intensity, it almost made me want to look away. When I tried to concentrate on her thoughts, all was blank. Nothing. Her face turned solemn when she saw me. She seemed deep in thought. Thoughts which I couldn't read. The longer I stood there, my thirst came back to me. It came back to me strong. It crippled my mind and body. I could not believe how strong it was. The burn rippled throughout my whole body. I never wanted any blood like I wanted hers.

Her tattered skirt blew as the wind picked up. There was a silence between us, but not at all awkward. I stared at her biting my lip to ignore the burn. She was beautiful. She was unlike anyone I had ever seen. She stared back at me. She took a step closer to me. I took one step back as she did so. A small smile broke out across her lips, which seemed contagious to mine. I smiled back. _Edward _a voice called inside my head _Edward what are you doing? Get away from her._ I broke our stare and walked away. She stood at the same spot just staring at me. By the time I got up the nerve to look back, she was gone. Gone. She was so beautiful. _Edward get your thoughts away from her. She's a human, you're a monster._ For that moment, I was able to overcome the monster in me, and take in her sheer beauty. I wonder if I'd see her again before I died. I really did hope so.

I wandered deeper into the woods searching for deer. _Well, Edward at least your keeping the deer population down, _I joked with myself.

Bella's POV

I had gotten kicked out of the house. I'm such a klutz, I swear I trip over everything within a 100 feet of me. My mother had lost her temper when I spilled the soup she was trying to make. The humor in it was I tripped over the broom I had sat down, to go get the soup. M y father only laughed at me. My mother said I wasn't good confined to small spaces, and to go pick berries for dessert. I meekly nodded and nearly ran out of the house. I had longed to go into the woods anyway. It was much cooler, and quiet. The silence I desired for after all, with two screaming younger brothers, silence is like a gift. I slipped the tie out of my hair letting it fall down my back. I threw my shoes at the back of the house before walking down the road. I loved walking bare footed. Feeling the earth beneath my feet it was like an irreplaceable experience. I walked down a back road and saw a young man. I had never seen him before and to me that meant he was probably up to no good. I followed him into a nearby woods. I could hear my mother's voice yelling at me in my head. _ISABELLA MARIE SWAN YOU DO NOT GO INTO THOSE WOODS AND FOLLOW THAT MAN! HE COULD HURT YOU AND THEN WHAT WOULD YOU DO? _I pushed the thoughts aside. There was something about him. Something he radiated that attracted me. I needed to know more about him. I walked lightly behind him, dodging all potential obstacles that I could trip over.

I jumped a little when he turned around. He stared at me emotionlessly. Wow, his eyes were gorgeous. They're unlike anything I'd ever seen. Gorgeous. He kept silent and so I decided it best to do the same. The presence of him made me a bit timid. I stepped closer to him, to hint a gesture of friendliness. Immediately, after he took a step back. He was a perfect being. In my tattered skirt and messy hair I felt inhuman. I smiled and then he returned the look. Lost in thought, I hadn't notice him turn and start to walk away. I took a step to follow him until I heard my father's voice call from the wood's entrance. I turned and began to run back, I guess a small lie wouldn't hurt. My father waited impatiently as I hurried out of the wood's.

"Where are you're berries" He questioned.

"I didn't find any edible ones." I whispered.

"Try telling that to your mother." he grumbled.

I followed meekly behind him, glancing every now and again back to the forest where I first saw him. I hope I see him again, soon. If not at least before I died.

**Carlisle POV**

Edward had been gone for weeks. That worried me quite a bit. I had created him to be a vampire with intention of him being a vegetarian and becoming a functional part of society as much as possible. However, from talk around town, that was a failed attempt. I had heard a teenage boy was killed by a vampire in a town not far from here. The boy was walking along to chop some wood, and was suddenly just killed. Well at least that's what a group of boys who said they were walking nearby said. Highly unlikely story. I would certainly hope Edward wouldn't kill that fast and not in daylight. I had to find him, for his sake and mine. What was I thinking? Creating a family? I vowed to keep that idea off my mind for awhile. At least until I got my newborn vampire under control. Poor Edward. I have to find him before something really bad happens.

**Edward POV**

I had killed a few deer, but the yearning for her blood lingered. It lingered on and on. I wouldn't kill her though. Would I? The "human" side of me argued in favor of keeping her. She was so beautiful. Her eyes were so enticing, the way her hair waved it made me want to run my fingers through it. The more I pictured her, the more inappropriate the thoughts became. I shook my head as if to shake them off. The vampire side of me, though thirsted for her blood. It kept my throat burning for her. _Edward it would be so easy._ I thought. _She's so tiny, she wouldn't even know if you killed her fast. Then Edward this huge temptation would be gone. After all you're going to kill yourself why not give yourself a going away present._

How selfish of me to think that. How selfish of me to give in to that side, but that's exactly what I did. I was going to find her tonight before morning when I would reveal myself, and kill her. _Kill her._ The "human" side of me screamed out in anger, but my newborn thirst for blood outweighed that.

**Reviews would make my day. I need feedback on this story.**


	3. That man

_**Chapter 3: That man**_

_**Disclaimer: I own none of this. Just the plot concept…**_

_**Bella's POV:**_

_I entered the house as quietly as I could hoping my mother who was mesmerized by her cooking wouldn't notice me empty-handed. My luck was not as good as I hoped. I saw her face turn a bit pink and she held her breath. I didn't understand why she was ruffling her feathers all up in a bunch about some little dinner. _

"_How can I expect his family to come over here, and accept an arranged marriage to Isabella without a good dessert." My mother cried to my father._

_I turned sharply to them, and my eyes opened wide. I looked from my mother to my father with disgust. _

"_I thought we agreed on this, I'm not being courted by __that man. _You can just tell him and his snob mother to give up hope now." I said angrily. I wanted to scream, but at this time it would have down me no good.

"Isabella" my mother calmly stated. "We're just trying to give you the best life. We're just trying to make you happy."

I lost it, with tear filled eyes I screamed, "Who says I'm not happy, I hope _that man_ gets Spanish Influenza and dies!"

I slammed the door on the way out, it was almost dark now, and I didn't care. I could hear my mother scream after me. It wasn't even that she was mad, she just wanted me to be home in time for the late-dinner. Please, this is pathetic. Arranged marriages, that was so last century. At least to me. I didn't any man, epically not him. Just the thought of him made me nauseous. His smell of cheap cologne and tobacco. I gagged silently. I'd rather die than be courted by that man and a month later marry him. Gross. Gross. Gross.

I walked trying to silently cry, but I ended up sobbing so hard my body shook. Fifteen and my life was already over. I walked into the woods, hoping maybe to get eaten by a wild animal or something. I ran my hands across the tree's bark as I walked throughout the woods, I still sobbed. I finally stopped at a small creek leaning up against a tree fighting the relentless sobs that shook my body. I gave in though, I slid down the tree and sat in the muddy area with my head I my hands crying. I pulled my knees up to my chest. I must have sat for awhile until I heard a noise.

**Edwards POV**

I knew it was nightfall, and my hunting time. She was my target, and I was a speeding arrow heading for it. I ran from the back of the woods to near the front in record time. I was going to kill her. Kill her. The thought gnawed at my head, but my throat retaliated in defense. I slowed my pace as I saw a small shaking figure. My whole head emptied of all thoughts, and there she was_. Oh Edward_, I thought, _This is too easy._ My primitive vampire teased her, and awaited her blood. However, when I saw her sobbing, what was left of the human in me, took over. I approached her slowly, I didn't want to touch her bare skin I warned myself. I was too ice cold. I hovered over her and gently touched her sleeve. She looked up alarmed yet at the sight of me I felt her body's tension leave. It shouldn't though, it should tighten. Her brown eyes met with my now golden eyes. All the animal blood had let the red tint run out of my eyes. I sat beside her. I looked over at her, and introduced myself. "I'm Edward…Edward…" I stuttered here…._Cullen or Masen_? I asked myself. "Cullen" I filled in. Edward Masen is dead. Her voice shaking she said her name was Isabella Swan, but she preferred to be called Bella. Bella it was then.

"What were you doing out here earlier?" She asked.

"Hunting for deer." I said, that seemed human enough of an answer.

" I didn't see you have a weapon." She answered back.

I smirked, this girl was a smart one. "I had come back to get one, because I had forgotten it."

_Oh, Edward_. I thought. _That was the best excuse you've thought of yet. Not really… _

"Really…" She murmured.

"

"What about you what were you doing out here?" I asked her

"Looking for berries." she answered sweetly.

"Really….." I replied teasingly. As I looked into her eyes my inner thoughts flared _Edward! Edward! Kill her now, it's so perfect. It's so perfect. No one around. Just do it. _

I ignored them, I didn't know how much longer I could. "Why are you upset?" I asked pointing at her shivering body.

"Oh its silly. Well not to me. I mean I'm suppose to meet _this man _tonight, for kind of an arranged marriage. I hate him." I rambled.

I felt a growl arise within my throat. _Edward she's human. Stop it._ I was jealous. Jealous of some man who was going to marry some girl I'd only seen twice, but I was jealous. Sick with it.

"Oh… that's a shame." I mumbled holding back the anger hidden within my voice.

She looked to me seeming to question my very existent if she had the time. However, she didn't have the time before a booming man's voice called out as he came running. I growled again, this time louder. She looked alarmed. I got up quickly, and turned to walk away.

"Edward…" she called out to me weakly.. I couldn't help but turn around. "see you tomorrow here at twilight?"

I smirked and as soon as she turned around, I ran. I smiled the whole entire time, if only for a little while more I had a reason to live. A reason to be happy and live.

**Bella's POV**

I looked up alarmed at the noise. My eyes met his as soon as I looked up. His golden eyes, they were hypnotizing. If I had more time, I would have stared into them all day. The moon seemed to reflect off his pale skin, his perfectly pale skin. His hand touched my sleeve, it sent chills down my spine, not from being cold but excitement. He was new and addictive. He introduced himself as Edward Cullen. He seemed unsure about his last name. I would have to remember that name, Edward Cullen, it was beautiful.

"What were you doing out here earlier?" I asked begging for conversation. I wanted to hear what came out of his mouth. His angelic voice rang out a less than perfect explanation. He forgot his weapon, that seemed suspicious. Very much so. He looked so beautiful though I didn't really want to question him, and I didn't want to scare him off either.

"Really…" He twisted uncomfortably at that statement. He reversed the question, and I had told him how I had went out to pick berries. He teased me back with the same answer. Then he asked me what I wanted him not to, why I was upset. I explained the whole arranged situation, just saying the words made me clench my fists. When I was talking I swear I heard him growl. I swear.

"Oh that's a shame.." He replied almost saddened. Just then I heard my father's voice booming toward where I was, and his movement was close it could be detected by the brushing of bushes. Edward got up to leave quite quickly, I was saddened but relieved. How could I explain that to my father if he saw?

"Edward.." I cried weakly… He turned around. "See you tomorrow here at twilight?" He smiled at me, and that meant yes. My heart skipped a few beats. I turned to walk toward my father.

"Isabella your mother is about to blow the roof off the house. You better get home and get dressed it's almost time." My father pushed me toward the house, but I didn't even notice. His face was embedded in my mind. His golden eyes staring at me, the butterflies that came with his touch. His smile which looked almost dangerous to me. Dangerous I liked that.

My mother brushed out my tangled hair and pinned it back up. She made me put on this awful pink ruffled dress. I looked at myself in the mirror, and saw something that surprised me. There I was in all my pink glory and there was Edward behind me holding my hand. I shivered, I was crazy. I had diagnosed my situation already. Mental illness. Or just a teenager in love.

Not five minutes after, I had put on the pink glory of a dress and pinned my hair up, _that man_ and his family was here. This man's name was Michael Chanson. He was only a few years old than I. He was going to turn 18 in about a month. He had curly blonde hair that was cut to about to the tip of his ears, and emerald green eyes. He didn't look like Edward with bronze looking hair and golden eyes. He was a bit on pudgy side, and was short as I was. Edward had the perfect physique and was tall compared to me. His mother came in covered in animal fur. Her mink coat and rabbit fur gloves. There had to be at least 25 animals killed for her whole outfit. Her brown eyes darted around the room disgusted at what little we had I suppose. I didn't even understand why she would want to be here. We were only a step above poor, and them well I suppose they could buy China. They even drove in here in a Ford automobile. We were still using our horse and cart to get everywhere.

Her husband came a step behind her. He was so tall he nearly hit our ceilings. I know our ceilings aren't very high, but still. We sat down at our small wooden table together and I wished my life had ended. His mother ranted about delicious the soup was. My mother sat blushing, and Michael sat there hogging down soup like it was water. He was on his fourth bowl. _Pig. _Both of our fathers sat in silence staring at each other, as if it was some contest to see who wouldn't blink first. I tapped on the table uncomfortably with my nails. The moment his mother kept quiet, Michael piped up to my worst nightmare.

"Sir, I would like to take your daughter for a walk. There is a lovely moon out tonight, and I'd love to show her it." He half-squealed.

I turned to my father shaking my head 'no' in an obvious way. My mother shot me dirty looks and smiled at my father. My father nodded painfully. I pleaded with my eyes to take back the answer, however my mother nearly pushed us out before I had the chance. As the door closed I knew they were all talking wedding plans. Nausea took over.

"Bella you don't look so good." Michael said as we walked away.

I shuddered at the night air. Michael offered me his coat, but I refused. Cheap cologne wouldn't help. We walked to the main street out of town, We walked underneath the lights, and it was silent, until he turned to me..

"I love you Isabella"

I stood eyes wide-open.

"What?" I said with a shrill.

"I love you" he repeated louder.

"You don't even know me!" I yelled. He shrugged his shoulders. He leaned in closer toward me, I didn't feel comfortable. As I backed away I fell into something hard. I turned to look and there was Edward. I sighed relieved.

"He bugging you?" He growled. He did growl, I knew it!

I wanted to say yes, but I didn't. "This is Michael Chanson." I introduced looking from one to the other.

"I'm her future husband." Michael said cockily, as if he was a five year old who got the better bike of all his friends.

Edward cocked his head, and smiled. His smile was entrancing to me, but Michael acted scared. He backed into a wall. Edward turned to me, and told me I should be getting home because dangerous things happened after twilight. He turned to look at Michael and Michael froze completely, he cowered away back to the house at an inhuman speed. Edward laughed.

"I'll walk you home." Edward offered. I wasn't sure if it would be wise to take this offer, but I let my heart win on this one and accepted. We walked home kind of slow, and I decided to ask him a few questions.

"Where are you from?" I inquired.

"I used to live a few towns away from her with my mother and father." I tilted my head the used to part threw me way off. "My parents died of Spanish Influenza, I was only one that survived. I've been traveling from town to town doing odd jobs, just trying to find a place in the world."

My face drained of all color, poor guy. He smiled at me, and he sped up the pace. I was making him uncomfortable. I was at the entrance of my door before I knew it. He stood a few feet away from me, and wished me goodnight. "Edward" I cried out. "See you tomorrow?"

He nodded and walked away, as I went to open the door, I turned back around to get a glimpse of him again, but he was gone. He always seemed to disappear.

**Edwards POV**

I went back into town, I was bored and decided to investigate the area. There she was with another man. Jealously burned inside of me. The man's thoughts invaded my mind. He was picturing him and her on their wedding day. Then ham.. Then her…Then ham…. Then her pulling her dress off.. Then ham.. This kid was a pig. Bella seemed alarmed and by the look on her face uncomfortable. I walked over there, and she ran into me trying to back away from this kid. I growled as I managed to mumble out the words.."Is he bugging you?" She looked pleading with me as if secretly saying yes.

"This is Michael Chanson" By the look on her face it was _that man._ The one Bella despised so much. I understood why thinking of ham, before her and after her.

This guy was a fudge cake, he was pudgy with curly blonde hair. He looked at me almost threatened. "I'm her future husband" He said out loud. _You think so? _I thought. _You'll have to beat an immoral vampire out before then._

"Things get dangerous after twilight Bella, you should get home." I whispered to her pushing her in the direction of her house. I turned back to Michael and gave him the look I do any mammal before I kill it. He scurried off. _What a protector. If she were ever in real danger she'd be killed. She is in real danger Edward, you're around._ My thoughts answered

I walked her home, and she began quizzing me. It hurt to talk about my family. It was like a fresh wound pouring salt on it. If I could cry, I would've. I picked the pace, she rarely noticed I had almost ran her back to her house. I walked her to the doorstep and stepped back. She asked me about tomorrow. What could I do? I was her puppet. I said yes, and made a mental note to hunt lots before then. I took off in a hurry, not wanting anyone else to see me.

**Bella's POV**

I walked in the door, and my mother was infuriated as Michael sat at the table alone, nearly crying. He whispered of Edward, referring to him as the tall man with sharp teeth. Edward had sharp teeth? I hadn't noticed. My mother pulled me aside, and asked me of this conspiracy. I lied, once again. "I have no idea, he's crazy. He saw a dog, and ran off leaving me. So I walked home."

My mother shot me dirty looks not believing my story, but decided to contempt with it for now. His mother was patting his head like a dog that had been kicked. My two younger brothers snickered from across the room. My father threw a small wooden ball at them, and they scurried off. Michael had calmed down, and his father had decided the chaos had been enough for one day. He escorted his wife out along with Michael. Maybe after that Michael wouldn't want me anymore. I crawled into bed that night praying that it would be true. As I began to close my eyes, I swear I saw Edward watching me. I was so tired though, it was probably me seeing things. I let myself drift off into a deep sleep

The next morning I woke up to room that was freezing. It was much colder than the rest of the house. I quickly got dressed and met my mother in the front room. She steered me into the corner.

"I don't know what is going outside this house with you and another man. But I swear to God it better stop before Michael finds anything else. If I find you out with him again I will beat you till you bleed out your ears, you hear me?" My mom threatened.

**If anyone who read this could review. I'd really appreciate it! I wrote this story and I am not sure if I would like to continue. Your input would be great!**


	4. Author's note

**Author's Note: I really didn't think my story was that bad. I understand I've been notified it's on some user's favorite story list, but I really need reviews. If I don't get more reviews, I might delete it. I feel it unworthy to take up fan fiction. I have allowed people to anonymous review, so please review. I'm sorry to sound like this, but it's very frustrating. If anyone has ideas to continue this story or better it by all means tell me! I'd be more than willing to co-write.**


	5. Fragile

**A/ N: I have reviews now! Thank you! I appreciate all my readers and reviewers. This story has even been nominated to a favorite story list. Wow, I feel the inspiration to write, and here is the next chapter. Please continue to review faithfully. **

Disclaimer: I own none of this once again. Plot is my own.

**Chapter 4: Fragile**

**Bella's POV**

"Michael is coming back to see you today!" My mother said gleefully, after the threat her initial anger that worn off. I felt my heart drop. Chunker was coming back, and what I could do about it I didn't know. Just make it through to twilight, get to twilight. I repeated that in my head for about five minutes. My mother just chimed on about how lovely his mother was, and how Michael was such a gentlemen.

"When is he coming?" I managed to say with a smile, through gritted teeth.

"Soon enough sweetie." My mother said sweetly, and continued the cleaning of the house she had been doing. I searched around, for my father helplessly. Surely, he would help me. He didn't seem set on Michael and his family either. I needed him to tell my mother she must be suffering of a mental illness, to think I was going to marry him. I paced around everywhere searching for him. "What are you looking for sweetie?" My mother sang out, she was looking at her hair making sure everything about our appeal seemed perfect.

"Father, where is he?" I questioned quickly. I needed to get out of this mess of a "relationship" as fast as possible.

"He went out hunting in the woods today. He said the deer have been on the run in the woods lately." I knew I had to go find him, before Michael came back. My mother yelled after me to hurry, as I walked out the door back to the woods. I threw my shoes at the back of our house again. I ran onto the trail in the woods. _The deer had been running, that's odd. _I ran in the woods to find him, somewhere. The deer usually gather down by the water. Today was abnormally warm, for this season. I pushed the sleeves up on my dress. I knew I could probably find him by the stream. I pulled my dark brown hair back into a tie, when I approached the water. I looked to my left, and listened. There didn't seem to be any sign of human left. As I glanced at my reflection in the water, I realized the water was tinted red. When I looked up, a pang of fear set in over my body. I froze solid, and the only thing I could hear was my heart beat.

There laid my father's body in the river, to my right. A shock went over me, and I collapsed. I closed my eyes and let my thoughts escape from the scene. I heard a woman's laugh coming from the direction of my father's body. My eyes shot open, and there she stood standing over my father's body, laughing at him and me.

"The sad thing is sweetie, I didn't even kill him to drink his blood. I did it for the pleasure." She said. Her words were full of anger and revenge. She flipped her blonde curls out of her way, and pushed her bangs to the side. She smiled at me, and I backed away slowly.

"What?" I whispered. His blood? Why would you want his blood?

"Revenge sweetie. See I have had a problem with your love, Edward.." She growled.

"What?" I stumbled out, maybe if I lied, I could get out of this. Get help.

"Oh, sweetie I know who you are. You're Edward's little bell, now aren't you? I've known who you are. You're not that pretty, you know? I would think he'd have gone for the town's beauty, but no he went for the Jane of the bunch. You'll do just as well though." She said sharply. She ran her tongue across her teeth. I backed up slower.

"Do just as well for what? What are you going to do?" I yelled, I needed to draw attention to me, if anyone was around.

"Oh sweetie, you're his downfall. You will help me bring him down, starting now…" She lunged forward with cat-like reflexes pinning me up against the nearest tree, I felt my air being cut off. _This is the end, Isabella, you got your wish you didn't have to marry Michael. _My body began to panic, and I tried to kick her. Yet somehow, every kick didn't phase her. She only laughed louder. Thinking became harder, as the moments passed. Eternity seemed to passed in silence, before she called out again.

"Edward, Oh Edward. I know you're out there. I know you can hear me. I've got your little bell here. Edward come save her, the way its going now she doesn't have long." She yelled teasingly to the back of her.

She eased up her grip, and as I caught my first breath, I felt myself being jerked back to the ground. She thrust my body like a toy toward the ground, and the impact hurt more than I could have imagined. I felt my head pounding, and I felt the blood begin to emerge from the wound. The woman smelled the air, and turned back to smile at me. She called out to Edward once again.

"You're right Edward. She does smell good." She laughed.

I cringed, the pain was beginning to overtake every sense, I had. It shot up and down my body like needles poking at every inch of my skin. She stepped on my leg, and I felt another intense shot of pain. I screamed as I fought off the darkness my body seemed to want to lay over me. She growled in dissatisification, Edward wasn't coming. She kicked my ribs, turning me over on my side. I groaned. As she grabbed my hand and put my wrist to her face, I saw a flash of grey. There he was standing beside her, his body on defense. She dropped my arm and flashed a smile as she turned towards him.

"Edward, so good to see you again." She sang out to him. He snarled at her as he gazed down upon me.

"I thought I dealt with you." He stood in front of my body, She smirked at him, when he did this.

"Oh Edward, you forgot to burn. Tsk..Tsk.. You forgot to burn."

"Would you like to me to finish the job now?" His voice stabbed at her. He lunged for her throat, and caught her off guard. She shrieked, and her nails dug into his skin. The last thing I remember, is hearing a scream. A loud, long scream.

**Edward's POV**

I decided to keep in the wood's today. The canopy was fairly closed, and it was the perfect place to keep the secret. Then I decided to venture out father into the woods today, It was a nice warm day with sunshine, and I knew humans would be out. I killed a few deer, and listened on a few human's thoughts entertained. Then I heard it, the voices I dreaded.

"The sad thing is sweetie, I didn't even kill him to drink his blood. I did it for the pleasure." It was the blonde vampire, my mind raced. It couldn't be, could it? Think. It couldn't be. The another voice became clear, the innocence and pureness of it, made me sick it was Bella. She questioned the vampire. _Oh Bella, please be careful what you say. _I began to run toward the voices. I kept hearing them, it seemed like every stride, I never got closer.

"Revenge sweetie, You see I had a problem with you're love, Edward" She teased. Bella had been trapped, set up in a trap, and it was my fault. Bella tried to back out of it, attempting to lie, but it wasn't good enough.

"Oh, sweetie I know who you are. You're Edward's little bell, now aren't you? I've known who you are. You're not that pretty, you know? I would think he'd have gone for the town's beauty, but no he went for the Jane of the bunch. You'll do just as well though." I picked up the pace, the way I was running if I wouldn't be seen by a human.

I heard her mocking me, her thoughts mocked me. Then I smelled it, her blood. The smell of freesia. I heard her scream, her blood curdling scream. As I ran into the clearing, I saw her. There she was, on her side, fighting the pain. The back of her head must have hit a the nearby rock, it was bleeding severly, and her leg was bent a different way. It made me cringe, knowing the pain she was in. I stepped beside the woman growling slightly to alert her of my presence. She turned and greeted me almost delightfully. I walked over to position myself in front of Bella's body.

"I thought I dealt with you.." I snarled at her…._Edward, what is going on? Where are you?_ It was Carlisle's thought. He was near in the area.

"Oh Edward, you forgot to burn. Tsk..Tsk.. You forgot to burn."

"Would you like to me to finish the job now?" My voice came out like daggers, my body shaking ready to fight. I lunged at her throat grabbing it, she shrieked loudly and dug her nails into my skin. I slammed her head into a nearby rock, and she screamed loudly, as I ripped her limbs. I heard footsteps approaching, I left her in a pile, and ran back to Bella. I crouched down beside Bella, and placed my hand on her palm, I closed my eyes listening for a heartbeat. I heard it, small and faint as it was, she had one. She would make it, I knew she would. She had to.

"Carlisle, take care of that." I growled at the man behind me pointing toward the pile. "Carlisle, do it fast"

Carlisle's thoughts ran across my head, most of them doubting and questioning. He took off with the parts. I moved my fingers across her palm slowly. She struggled with opening her eyes. "Bella, please don't." I whispered softly. She kept fighting, and she won for a little while. She looked me, as if I was her knight in shining armor. How could I tell her the truth? That I was the dark knight that killed and hurt people. After all, it was my fault her father had died. I had killed people for their blood, and right now she was hurt. I couldn't tell her, not now, she was a fragile human, my fragile human. She would find out eventually, but she would have to discover it on her own.

**Reviews please continue to review! Fan or flame. If you flame, please be constructive. I promise to update asap if I get more reviews. I'm still on Christmas Break, so I could possibly have five more chapters up before I get distracted by schoolwork again. Please review!**


	6. One heartbeat at a time

**A/N: I've finally updated this chapter. I've been so concentrated on writing Never Too Late and working that I seemed to bypass this update. This is story is becoming sort of in demand so, I figured I'd update. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, put the story on alert, or added it to their favorites. A big thank you to those who did all three! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing……. =[**

**Chapter 5: One heartbeat at a time**

**Edward POV:**

I was panicking for her. "Carlisle, Carlisle what do we do?" I called out to him, as I gazed upon her body. She had fainted again, I'm assuming from loss of blood. Her blood. I smelled it in the air. _Oh, God Edward, stop thinking about this. _We couldn't leave her here, and in town there was no hospital. Then if we took her to the hospital, what would we say? How could we explain everything? I couldn't go back into the last town, that had the hospital either they would recognize me, they would know I killed the boy.

Carlisle stared me, "Edward, I'm going to have to take her, you have to stay here in town. Stay out of sight though. You hear me Edward? You start running now, run toward the edge of the woods. Don't be caught anywhere near this scene." His voice, and what he said, hurt. Physically hurt.

"Carlisle, I can't leave her." I glanced upon her body now laying limp in Carlisle's arms. "I caused her this, how can I just abandon her." I hissed. I knew I had to stay away from her, but the thought didn't rest well on my conscious.

"Edward please, go. We're running out of time. You either leave now and let me fix her as human or you force me to stay and change her." Carlisle whispered. I closed my eyes, and mumbled that I would go. I took a step closer to her, and whispered in her ear, "Bella he'll keep you safe." I backed away, and took off. I didn't look back, I knew if I looked back then I couldn't make myself continue running. The mental image of her father's body laying there in the river, imprinted itself on my mind. Poor Bella. _Your such a monster. Monster. Monster. Look what you've done. Monster._ The voice in my head called teasingly to me. I pulled my hair a little, I couldn't be a monster, I'd just saved a human girl, whose blood I lusted for. I can't be a monster. Could I?

**Carlisle's POV:**

I held her in my arms as I ran. She was so limp, and the loss of blood was severe. I hated to even move her from the spot she was in, but what choice did I have. Soon enough they were going to notice both her father and her missing. If a search group came saw a dead body and a dying girl with glimmering people, well chaos and death would soon follow. I stopped after a few miles to check her pulse. I held my hand on her tiny wrist. As I began trying to time the beats, they became more faint, and more faint, till they were almost impossible to feel. I ran faster, and harder. I wished I hadn't sent Edward away, he's the fastest. I took a longer, back way home. As I discretely carried her up the stairs, the color had drained out of her face leaving a trail of blood. I laid her down upon the couch. I rushed to get the medical kit I had in the bathroom. When I came back the sheet on the bed, she was laying which was originally cream colored, had turned red and pink. I placed my hand feeling over her ribs, on right side two were broken. I wished I had an IV here, to help me. At least, she had passed out, so when I put these stitches in her head, she wouldn't feel it. I hoped. I managed to tilt her over on the side over her body with none of the broken ribs and began to stitch the back of head. I had to go to the hospital. I had to get her some blood, she wouldn't live without it. I couldn't leave her here alone, but I didn't see any other choice. In this town, no one could keep secrets. I was beginning to regret turning Edward… _Carlisle…_I scolded myself. _He's family now…whether you like it or not. _

I drove the new automobile, I had recently purchased to the hospital. I knew if I could get my hands on some O negative blood, then most human body's would accept it. I walked in the hospital, checking in with some nurses. Most only smiled and winked at me. I reached the room which held the blood. The nurse in charge of the station, smiled and flirted with me, asking no questions about why I need it. She let me in more than willing, I grabbed two bottles full of O negative. If this couldn't save her, then I would have to take my own measures, whether Edward was agreeing with me or not.

I hit the bottles under my coat, as I rushed out the door. I placed them carefully between my legs as I drove not wanting to risk them breaking. I put them back under my coat, as I carefully began the treacherous journey back up to my apartment, people were beginning to get off work, and I had to be careful. _The trail of blood, the trail of blood, oh no, this isn't good._ As I braced myself to walk up the stairs, I observed that the floor, had been completely cleaned of the blood. I began to get nervous as I glanced at my apartment door half open. I carefully came in, I heard a voice whispering. I walked into the room where Bella was, and there he was. Edward was laying on his side on the bed next to her. He had his fingers entangled in her curls, and was talking. He was talking as if she were awake, he was telling her that he would protect her.

I couldn't help but smile at him laying there entranced by her. "Carlisle, why was she here alone." Edward growled at me not moving his eyes from her. "Carlisle, why? Carlisle someone could have discovered her, epically with that trail of blood out there."

"Edward, I had to go the hospital to get blood. She lost too much." I replied calmly to him, as I grabbed her wrist turning it slightly. I stuck the needle in hooked up to the bottle which contained the blood. As I watched the blood slowly invade her body, I had to ask questions.

"Edward why are you here?" He kept staring at Bella, "I heard your thoughts, you think quite loudly." Oh, I turned my head that probably meant he heard me say that I regretted turning him.

"Edward, would like to tell me how this girl found herself in this fine predicament which has severely damaged her, and killed her father.." I sat down on the edge of the bed. He twisted her curl and then let it go. Then he twisted it again.

"Carlisle, her blood it smells so tempting to me. It's beyond powerful, it's a drug. I found her in the woods one day, and decided I wanted to kill her. Yet every moment she smiled or breathed. I felt warmth. Then she talked and she's had me following her since" He insisted. I stood back up. "Then why isn't she dead Edward?" He smiled, it was filled with a sense of joy. "There is something I feel for her, that is much stronger than her blood, it's well………" He trailed off his thoughts there. Edward had found the girl he could love. However, she was human. She was human, she couldn't have been from another vampire coven, she was human. This the Volturi would love, I was sure.

"Edward, every second you're with her, her life is endangered." I scolded, like a father. He glanced down and nodded.

"After she is healed, I'll leave her." He glanced regretfully back toward her. "She's only fifteen and she's got a fiancée. Maybe if I'm lucky she won't even remember me when she wakes up." I looked at him, he looked so pained, like he'd lost her already. I walked out of the room, she was taking in the blood, there was nothing else I could do for now. I moved to the living room, and sat on the couch. I picked up _Great Expectations_ and began where I had left off.

---------

**Edward's POV**

I had heard him say it, he wished he'd never turned me. I had made my mind up, after Bella was healed and back to normal. Or as much normal as possible, I was going up to Alaska. I didn't want to burden him, or her for that matter. Then I heard his next thought, he was going to the hospital and leaving her alone. _Alone? _I felt a low growl arise, _leave the dying girl alone Carlisle, great plan._ I had to be with her, if something happened she woke up alone she'd be scared, and if she died I didn't want her to die alone. I ran back toward where it all happened. Her father's body still lay there in the stream, it made me sick. I took the hat off his body, I respected the dead but I needed a disguise to move into the next town. I heard thoughts entering the woods, it was of Michael's.

_Her mother was sure she'd last went into the woods to find her father. She sure seemed worried about her. I'm glad I decided to come out and check. Just trying to protect my angel._

Please, his angel. I ran out of sight, and kept running but kept his thoughts in tact.

_Oh my God! Is that her father? Oh my God! It is, he's dead…dead. Where's Isabella. _

He screamed for her frantically. He wouldn't find her, not now. Maybe the chunker did care of her sort of. I walked around town for a bit until I faintly recognized the apartment. I walked up the stairs, I followed the trail of blood, I figured it would lead me to her. I hit the door, as soon as I realized it was locked. It burst open. I found her laying on her side, breathing faintly. I paused for a moment listening to her faint heartbeat. Then I went to clean up the blood, it wouldn't look good to find a trail of blood leading to Carlisle's apartment when the news spreads of the attack.

I quickly wiped it up and trashed the rag. I knelt to her face, and I kissed her forehead. The damage I had done, it was unreal, and sickening. I laid on the other side of her listening to her heartbeat, and playing with her curls. Then I heard Carlisle enter. I interrogated him about why he left. I saw his face when I revealed I could hear his thoughts, he looked guilty. I had to explain why she was in her condition and her father dead.

"Edward, every second you're with her, her life is endangered." Carlisle scolded like a father. I sighed, I knew that. I knew that the first time I smelled her. She was so captivating the most wonderful young woman I'd ever met. I wished I was human, so I could be with her. Marry her and live happily ever after. Carlisle thoughts invaded my mind some of the Volturi, but most smiled inside for me. He was going to let me call the shots on this one, but I knew what was best, whether I liked it or not.

"After she is healed, I'll leave her." I glanced toward her, it killed me to say that, but it was necessary. "She's only fifteen and she's got a fiancée. Maybe if I'm lucky she won't even remember me when she wakes up." I wished I could burn myself. If I'm lucky this will only be hard on me not her. Carlisle watched the blood transfer for the moment, but walked out soon after. I pulled my body closer to hers, and smelled her hair. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. If only for this moment, I'd pretend she was mine. I closed my eyes concentrating on her heart beat faintly. I closed my eyes as I rested my head on her back carefully. _Enjoy this one moment in your life Edward, to just be at peace._

**Reviews! Reviews! I would love to have at least five before I update again! More would be great. I would have made this chapter longer, but the more details I would have went into it would have spoiled the next chapter. Review please. If you wouldn't mind go check out my other story Never Too Late, and tell me what you think of that one too! Love you all!**


	7. I know that you're leaving

A/N: I couldn't believe that in one day I had gotten over my goal amount of reviews! My last day of Christmas break and I have to go to work at 5..so I thought I'd write a chapter, or part of one to thank all of my reviewers, while I still have time! I have been online prom dress shopping, even though prom is still like three and a half months away, I'm excited. I love you all! Keep reviewing!

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine…**

**Ch 6: I know that you're leaving**

**Edward's POV**

I could have laid there forever, with my arms wrapped around her shoulders. It was a sense of bliss to me. However, I knew she would wake up soon enough. The blood had almost all been used, and if I cleared my head I could hear her heartbeat stronger. I loosened my grip around her shoulders, and slowly pulled away. My body ached, for me to put my arms back. I slowly got up, trying not to stir her, and met Carlisle in the living room.

"I'm going to check on her." Carlisle whispered as I walked into the room. I followed behind him closely, watching as he checked her pulse and listened to her heartbeat. He looked at her stitches, and mumbled silently to himself.

"Is everything alright?" I whispered toward him. He nodded and smiled at me. "She'll be awake, probably before twilight." I knew I had to leave before twilight. I would leave before she woke up. Carlisle could lie, he could make up a story telling her how she got here. She would go home and marry Michael. I would only come across her mind once or twice, and she would live to be an old, happy woman. _Well, wasn't that a nice story Edward, but we all know that's not the way life is._ The thoughts hissed at me. I knew it, I was in too deep. She held something of mine, and I held something of hers. Love. I couldn't read her mind to know it, but I could tell. It was the way my mother used to look at my father. It was the look she always gave me, even the first time she met me. _Even more of a reason to run, Edward, get far away from there, monster.._ The thoughts hissed again. I crawled back beside her in bed. I closed my eyes, and intertwined my fingers in her hair again. I wanted peace again, and I would get it. If only for fifteen more minutes. I would have peace before I roamed again. That's when it happened. The one thing I prayed wouldn't. She woke up.

She shot up, her face grimacing in pain. "Bella…Bella.." I whispered toward her. "Bella please lay back down before you hurt yourself even more." She turned to look at me, her brown eyes welling with tears. She laid back down, I felt her body shake. I got up and sat on the edge of the bed. A mental debate going on in my mind. _Edward leave now. _The voices screamed. The left over human side of me called out _Edward it's too late, she'll notice your gone either way. Stay with her she's scared. _I moved over and knelt beside her face. I stroked her hair and she stared at me with teary eyes. She reached for my hand, and she pulled back at the touch of it. It was ice cold.

"Edward.." she croaked out, "What happened?" I gritted my teeth, I wasn't going to tell her the truth. Telling her about how I was turned into a vampire, and how the female vampire that attacked her was doing it for revenge, because I tried to kill her sounded a bit…far-fetched. Besides, if she knew the Volturi would surely find her.

"You fell, and hit your head on a rock. You saw your father's body, and went into shock, Bella." Her eyes closed. "I'm sorry Bella, he was attacked by a bear." I pulled myself back a few feet from her. I hated lying to her, but she was so fragile.

"I know that's not what happened, Edward." She whispered. I tilted my head acting confused. "Yes, it did Bella. You hit your head pretty hard."

"Edward, don't lie to me" She yelled at me. I backed up a bit, this was going to be harder than I thought. "A woman attacked me, she said she killed my father not for his blood but for pleasure. Then she said she was using me to lead you in." I stepped back toward her, and brushed her hair out of her face. "Isabella, you have a very active imagination." He mumbled in her ear. This only angered her more, she grabbed my wrist. Her eyes widened, "Edward, why are you so cold?" I twisted my wrist out of her grip and stepped back. "Edward, she was just as cold as you are….Edward…why are you so cold?" I backed up toward the door. She cringed as she got up from the bed. She had cornered me, "Why are you so cold?" She yelled at my face. I picked her up, she fought my arms kicking. I sat her back in the bed. _Edward, it's time to leave now._

"Lay there, be still." I hissed at her. " You have broken ribs, the more you move the more damage you do." She cringed at the sound of my voice. "Carlisle, she woke up" I yelled toward him. As Carlisle walked in, I walked out. She was discovering too much.

**Bella's POV**

I opened my eyes to the shining light, I felt someone's fingers in my hair. I shot up in panic, but the pain took over my body. I heard it then, his angelic voice, coaxing me to lay back down. I obeyed it. I began to want to cry, as the events of what happened replayed in my mind. _There my dad was, in a stream, bleeding into the water. The wounds were still fresh, and I could hear her voice laughing._ Edward moved and knelt beside me. His eyes were a perfect shade of golden brown, I could have sworn before they had some red mixed into them. My vision blurred as his hand stroked my hair, for only that moment all the pain was gone, it was warmth throughout my body. As his hand left my hair, the warmth did too, letting the pain return. I reached for his hand begging for the warmth back. The moment my fingers made contact with his skin, I pulled back. His hands were ice cold. I had felt that before, somewhere.

"Edward.." I croaked out, "What happened?" His jaw clenched tighter, and he paused before he answered.

"You fell, and hit your head on a rock. You saw your father's body, and went into shock, Bella." I closed my eyes, trying to remember if that was what happened. "I'm sorry Bella, he was attacked by a bear." Edward took a step back.

"I know that's not what happened, Edward." I whispered. Edward tilted his head before answering. "Yes, it did Bella. You hit your head pretty hard."

"Edward, don't lie to me" I yelled at him. He backed up a bit. "A woman attacked me, she said she killed my father not for his blood but for pleasure. Then she said she was using me to lead you in." He brushed my hair out of my face. "Isabella, you have a very active imagination." He mumbled in my ear. Edward was going to tell me the truth, I grabbed his wrist quicker than he could have imagined. My eyes widened, "Edward, why are you so cold?" He twisted his wrist out my grip and stepped back. "Edward, she was just as cold as you are….Edward…why are you so cold?" He backed toward the door. He wasn't getting away, with answering these questions. I got up out of the bed, my head made the room spin, and my ribs ached, but I cornered him, "Why are you so cold?" I yelled at his face. The room began to spin more, and I felt my knees go weak. He picked me up and carried me back to the bed.

"Lay there, be still." He hissed at me. " You have broken ribs, the more you move the more damage you do." I cringed, his voice had changed from angelic to demonic in four seconds. "Carlisle, she woke up" He yelled out the door As Carlisle walked in, Edward walked out.

"Hello, Isabella. My name is Carlisle Cullen, I see you have already met Edward." He said grinning. "I see that you are feeling fairly well." He must have heard me yelling at Edward. "Earlier on I checked your stitches and everything seems to healing fine. You gave us all quite a scare there young lady. That fall you took was nasty." Oh great, now he was lying to me too. I didn't fall, I knew it. There was something else going on, something bigger.

"Where am I?" I asked quietly. "You're in my apartment Miss Swan, I had to get you away from the scene, I couldn't exactly help you there." I smiled and silently thanked him.

"Then why aren't I at a hospital?" I inquired of Carlisle. His face turned away as if he didn't have an answer to it. I didn't press further though, I wanted Edward to come back in. Carlisle just smiled at me, as I impatiently looked at the door frame waiting for him to come back. Carlisle gave a small laugh, and yelled for Edward to come in. In a mere moment there he was again. He moved fast, too fast. Carlisle whispered something in Edward's ear, as he left the room. Edward sat beside me on the bed, stroking my hand lightly. This way, his touch didn't feel so cold.

"Bella, we're going to take you home tomorrow. Isabella you have to promise me, that you will tell the exact story, I told you." Edward whispered in my ear. His breath on my ear, gave me the chills. My eyes widened. "Please Isabella, for your safety.."

"Edward?" I croaked out, "What is happening?" He pulled his hand away from mine, and averted my stare. He cleared his throat a little then fidgeted. I went to touch his fingertips, and he moved farther away, I began to cry. He turned and whispered, "Isabella, there are things much bigger going on this world. Much worse than your nightmares. I am begging you to please stay out of them."

I stared at him for a moment, "What? Edward I'm lost." The tension clearly lingered in my voice. "Good, Bella I want you to stay that way." He kissed my forehead. "You're going home tomorrow." What? I was going home. Didn't everyone already think I was dead? "Now please get some sleep, Carlisle will be more than happy to escort you home tomorrow." He said to me as he moved from the bed. My voice choked, "You're leaving aren't you?" He looked me at me dead in the eye. "Yes, I am. Bella there has been to many problems already. I promise I won't come around again. Bella just live your life like a normal person." He left the room and I could hear his footsteps across the hallway, gathering things. He was really leaving.

"Please, Edward, don't let the last thing I hear tonight to be a slamming door." I whispered in a begging tone, to myself as I sat in the dark unfamiliar room.

**Ohh….review time! I know a lot of people have me on story alert that don't review…. I am begging everyone who read this chapter to review it! That's a challenge. I hope to get like….8 reviews before I update…you could always surprise me with more though! I hope everyone had a happy holidays! **


	8. Hiatus

Ugh...another author's note I understand it's awful of me, but I am putting this story on hiatus, if not discontinuing it. I understand some of you are most definitely in love with story, and I'm sorry to disappoint you. I would have never started if I had no intention to finish it. With the lack of reviews and schoolwork this story is becoming nearly impossible to write. My mind is always wandering to better stories or plots. The passion for this story is gone. I'm sorry thank you to everyone who took the time to read and review the story!


End file.
